


Happy Mother's Day

by LotharWinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes would be an overprotective dad IMO, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, mother's day fic, this was to combat Civil War feels but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adeline Jones can't keep a secret from one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverstardome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardome/gifts).



> disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel. characters, setting, etc. this is just a fan work.
> 
> alternate title: Mocking Bird (because I like most of Eminem's music still)
> 
> the flowers left are supposed to symbolize love and respect.

The Avengers knew well enough to give the two super soldiers the holiday off. Adeline knew not to bother Bucky on this day as well. She merely followed him to the cemetery for emotional support and left a small arrangement of carnations and forget-me-nots beside his mother’s stone and returned to the car. The small brunette had the same arrangement with Steve.

Adeline was well aware of what she signed up for when she revealed her feelings for Bucky Barnes. Long nights being there when he awoke from one of his many nightmares, eating alone while he was away on long S.H.I.E.L.D missions, and the emotional roller coaster of a man who outlived almost everyone he ever knew and cared for.  Except for Steve.

But this Mother’s Day was different.

Her long brown hair covered her flushed face as she reclined in the passenger seat. He had noticed her constant fatigue and lack of appetite over the last week.  It was hard to keep a secret from one of the best spies in the world, but somehow, she had managed.  She tried not to let her nerves show as she watched him kneel down and touch his mother’s stone to say goodbye.

Bucky had made the appointment with S.H.I.E.L.D. medical without telling her until the day before. Adeline had her suspicions but she agreed when she saw the look on his face. He was scared for her.  Scared that something serious was going on.

“ _Technically, it is serious_.” She thought as she swallowed. A young blonde doctor smiled at the both of them and ushered them into one of the medium size exam rooms.

Even though hospitals never agreed with him, Bucky stood firm beside her as the doctor closed the door.

“Ms. Jones,” She flipped through the paperwork Bucky had filled out, “It says here you’ve lost your appetite and are suffering from chronic fatigue. Do you have any other symptoms?”

“No, not that I can think of.” She was quiet for the most part after that and waited for the doctor to ask more questions.

Instead the doctor looked at them and smiled, “I’m going to draw some blood and have a tech come in to assist me.” Adeline nodded and held Bucky’s flesh hand when he tensed.  Once the blood was drawn she let go and smiled to reassure him.  She didn’t hear the doctor leave and watched her boyfriend’s tense frame.

“I’ll be fine.” Adeline gently rubbed her thumb across his skin and noticed an all too familiar machine come through the door frame.

“I love you.” He whispered as a tech motioned for him to stand a few feet away.

Once the machine was powered up and Adeline pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach, he knew.  The tech pulled a chair across the room and Bucky nodded his thanks as he sat down.

“I know I didn’t ask earlier but,” the doctor smiled as she grabbed the gel that would allow the transducer to slide smoothly across her skin, “When was your last period? And I know this gel is cold, but it will warm up.”

“I…” Adeline stopped once the gel was rubbed across her skin. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the screen. “At least six weeks.” 

She could feel Bucky’s eyes on her stomach as the doctor smile grew wider. “Congratulations,” the slight pause the doctor gave allowed Adeline to look at the black and white image on the screen. A tiny gasp left her lips and Bucky’s gaze landed on her face. He took in her wide smile, flushed face, and tear filled eyes. 

The tech beside him moved to assist the doctor in turning the screen to show Bucky what had his girlfriend in tears.  She pointed to the two shapes on the screen separately and watched the initial shock fade off of his face. The familiar sound of a heart beat doubled in his ears. “You’re eleven weeks pregnant. Both babies are perfectly healthy. I’d like to get you on…”

Once the screen faded to black, Bucky stood and shut out the doctor’s words as he gently pulled Adeline close to his chest, his metal hand on her stomach. “Thank you.” He whispered as the doctor handed them several copies of the ultrasound.

Adeline thanked the doctor and watched her leave with the tech. “Do you want to tell Steve first?” He nodded against the top of her head and took a picture of the ultrasound photos on her belly with his phone.  It took all of thirty seconds for Steve to call back.

“Bucky!”  Adeline smiled at Steve’s excited tone and her boyfriend’s wide smile.  She was happy. Happy that Bucky was smiling instead of frowning in concern. Happy that his hand still rested on her stomach underneath the ultrasound photos.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from a virgin who never thought they'd be looking up pregnancy facts, i think i did an okay job with this fic. also the reason why Bucky is so far away is his arm. I think that would mess with the ultrasound machine but that's just my opinion. Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
